Take me back
by MissGingerbread
Summary: Hey guys.:) This is just a little story about my favourite character Ben Paul! I was really sad when he died. So I decided to write a story, in which he finally has got a girlfriend. :D Btw this is my first story and I hope, that you'll like it :)
1. What should I do now?

I hurried up as fast as I could. When I reached my friends home I was nearly without breath. I knocked at the door. "Oh please open it"

My friend Michelle luckily opened the door some seconds later. I told her, that I needed to use her notebook, 'cuz my mom was freaking out.

She let me in and allowed me to use it.

I logged on my email account and hoped that my boyfriend was online. Oh Geez he was.

I wrote him.

"Hey, I am sorry, that I didn't answer for such a long time. Are u online?"

Minutes later...

"Hey, oh my gosh are u alright? Whats wrong?"

"I need to tell you something! Its really important!"

"Sure, whats wrong? Shall I pick u up?"

"No, no I don't have much time. My mom is going crazy. She wants me to leave the city. She wants me to live near my grandparents!"

"What?! But why? Whats happening?"

"Just listen, BEN. She founds out, that we slept together."

"Ooh.."

"Yeah, that's not all. I haven't told you before but I..I am...pregnant..I am sorry."

I did not get a response. ..and to abound I noticed that my boyfriend went offline.

"Oh yeah, that's fabulous..."

"You're pregnant by Ben? For real?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What you're going to do now?"

"Man, I dunno. First of all I have hide from my mom."

"U wanna stay here?"

"Noo, I dont think that's a good idea. She expectes that I'm here..."

"..And ure really sure you are pregnant?"

"Yeahh... I didnt get my period for 3 weeks."

"Oh shit..."

"Yeaah.. a big shit.."


	2. Thanks for your help

When I left Michelle's house, I decided to go back home.

I had to get some clothes, before I could left the city.

Yeah. I wanted to run away.

I knew, that my mom wasn't at home. As always, she would spend the money to buy new stuff.

So I sneaked into my room and packed some clothes into a big backpack.

I took my cell phone and called my aunt Katja.

"Smith?"

"Katja? It's me, Em."

"Em? Oh my god.. how are you?"

"Fine and u?"  
"Yeah me too. How u doing so far?"  
"Not good. I got into a big fight with my mom..."

"What happend?"

"Can't tell u know. 'Just wanna ask u somethin'.."

"Ok my dear. Spit it out."

".. I need to leave Stone Mountain. Can I come to you?"

"You .. what?"

"Please Katja I really need your help..."

"Of course. You are always welcome . When do u wanna come?"

"I wanna take the next flight."

"Oh thats pretty soon. But okay. Just send me a message, when you arrive. Okay?"

"That's great. Thanks Katja!"

"No problem. See u."

As fast as I could I ran to the airport and bought a ticket to Florida.

Meanwhile...

".. And what did she tell you?"

"Not much Kenny. She just need to leave Stone Mountain. That's all.."

"And why?"  
"I am totally clueless. Just like you."

"..."

"Just wait and see what she'll tell us."

"Yeaah.. there's nothing else to do..."

After two hours I arrived in Fort Lauderale. I called my aunt and 30 minutes later, Kenny, Katja and Doug welcomed me.

I was really happy to see them.

"Honey, u look terrible.."

"Oh yeah. It's only because of the flight..but thanks for that compliment Katja", I laughed.

While driving, I feared that they would ask me out. But they didn't do it. Instead we talked only about unimportant things.

Later that evening, Kenny could not longer stand it.

"Em, please just tell what happend?"

"Uhmm.. that's a long story u know."

"Try to start at the beginning.."

"Okay..my mom found out, that I am pregnant..."

His jaw dropped. First he looked at Katja and then at me again.

"U're what? U're just fifteen years old!"

"I know. But I didn't want to get pregnant. It's just happend.."  
"What about the father of your child? What did he say?"

"Nothin'..."

"NOTHIN'? He will be father soon and he said NOTHING? What kind of man is he? A pansy?"

"He is NOT a pansy! He is just a child just like me! So stop sayin' shit about him. OKAY?"

"Calm down Em. Kenny only worries about u..."

"I give a shit on it."

Then I left the house.

Later...

"I know that the whole situation isn't easy for u. But that's not a reason to yell at Kenny."  
"I know.. I am sorry Katja."  
"Wanna tell me the story about u and your boyfriend? What's his name and how old is he? How did you meet?"  
"Well, his name is Ben. Ben Paul. He is seventeen. We met at school. He helped me with maths. U know I am really bad. We also met after school and went to the cinema or to parties. He's so shy. He was soo afraid to kiss me. But after many dates he finally did it and kiss me.. Oh Katja. U can't believe how happy I was.

Then he asked me, if I was his girl.

And I said yes. I loved him so much. And u know he is not that type of guy who wants a girlfriend just for that one thing. He gave me all the time I needed.

But I after I told him, that I'm pregnant he said nothing more. He just went offline.."

"So you didn't talk to him?"

" No I wrote him... I could not talk to him, 'cuz of my mom..she had me supervised the whole day."

"How did she find it out?"

"It was my fault. I had forgotten to hide the pregnancy test. I just let it on my nightstand..Then she found it."

"Oh dear..that's terrible.."  
"Yes, it is.

When I came home from school she hold it in her hands. She said: "What is this EMILIA? Are u kidding me?"

I said nothing. Then she hit me, 'cuz I didn't answer.

After that, she went into my room and took my notebook and my TV away.

She also forced me to give her my cell phone. I did so..."

"And how did u message Ben?"

"I went to my friend Michelle. She allowed me to use her notebook, then I wrote Ben...You know the rest."

"What do u want to do now?"

"I don't know Katja. For now I want to stay in Fort Lauderale..."

"It's okay, but u have to talk to your mom, too..Nevertheless u are her daughter. And I think that she worries about you.."  
"I don't think so.. but u're right. But I won't do it now."

"You don't have to..I've got an idea..We planned to vist my sister Mary this weekend. U wanna join us?"

"Where does Mary live?"

"In Tennessee..it's beautiful. And I I think that a change of scenery becomes you well."

„'Think u're right..."

"Just go to bed now...It was a long day..See u tomorrow..."

"G'night Katja.. and thanks.."

"You're welcome.."


	3. Hershel's Farm part one

After we went back to Fort Lauderale something real strange happend.

We stopped at a gasstation, when it happend.

DOug got attacked by a strange looking man... he tried to bite him.. How strange is this?!

Both hurried back to car and Kenny ( gab vollgas richtung norden)

"What happend Kenny? Doug are u allright?"

"Yeaaah I'm fine, thanks mom.."

"We have to leave.. find a place where we can stay.."

"What about our.."

"NO WAY!"

We arrived at a little farm.. so called Hershel's Farm..

"U think we can stop here?"  
"Why not Katja? This place looks safety.."

"But what about the people who might live here?"

"We're gonna to say hello.. let's go. Em, Duck get out of the car.."

"Allright daaaad.."

Duck left the car. I stayed, because I was unsure of what I should do. I looked to my aunt.

"Do u think we'll see the same guys, we saw back at...at the gasstation?"

"Hmm.. I don't know, darling. But don't be afraid. Kenny will protect us.. come hell or high water."

"I hope so..."

"Naaah, come on let's go to Ducky."

"Alrigth Ma'am."

I got out of the car and went to my little cousin.

"Hey Em you see that? They got a tractor! U think I can use it?"

"What? You're not a farmer, Ducky."

"But I would be good one... believe me Em. I'm the best farmer you've ever seen."

"Are you sure, little boy?"

I turned around by a strange and unknown voice.

"You guys need help?" ,the man asked.

"Ehhhm, well. Yeah I.. I think.. youu ..."

"Hey Em. Who's this?"

Kenny came towards us.

"I could ask u the same", the man said. "What do u want at Hershel's Farm?"

"Hershel's Farm?"

"Oh Geez. U stopped here, but u even don't know where you are?"

"No, we don't. We just need help and a place where we can stay the night."

"And u wanna stay here? I don't know u, but u wanna stay here?"

"Yes.. "

"Soo..."  
"Shawn? Who are these people?"

A leery looking man came up to the other man named "Shawn".

"I don't know it. They didn't say their names."

"Well, I am Kenny and this is my son Duck and this is my niece Em. Right over there is my wife Katjaa. We need help, that's the reason we stopped here."

"And why do you need help?"

Kenny sighed. He looked at me when he started to tell the whole story.

I wasn't able to listen to it, so I left the group and took Duck with me.

"But I wanna stay.."

"No. You're coming with me."

We went back to Katjaa, who was stilll in the car.

"Hey you. What did they say?"

"Not much. Kenny just told them, what happened."

"You okay Em?"

"Yeaaah I'm fine. I'm just tired."  
"...Maybe we can stay here. It's more comfortable than the car."

"Everything is better than the car.."

"I know Em, I know."

When Kenny came back I expected no good news.

"What did they say Kenny?", Katjaa asked.

"We can stay until further notice. They're preparing dinner so we can eat somethin'."

"And where do we sleep dad?"

"In the barn."

"Wow coool Dad. I never slept in a barn before."

"I know Duck. Why dont you go the barn and explore it?"  
"May I?"

"Of course. Just go ahead."

Duck left and ran to the big barn.

"What do you think about these guys?"

"Well, they're are friendly and hospitable at first appearance. But they could be mean, too."

"Shall we go?"

"No, we have to stay here..we have no food. We just need a break to think 'bout everything."

"But u sayed...

" I know what I said. But we have no other choice. We stay and that's that." Kenny left Katjaa and me.

When Kenny was out of earshot I begun to speak again.

"What shall we do now?"

"We stay just as Kenny said."

"But what do we do, if they are evil?"

"Pray to god that they aren't."

Katjaa left, too.

I stayes at the car and gazed into the distance. I thought of Ben. I wondered where he might be now.

Was he still alive?

Was he dead?

Katjaa's voice interrupted my thoughts.

And for the rest of the day I stopped thinking of him...


	4. Hershel's Farm part two

After we finished dinner we went to the barn. It was our roost and it was definetely more comfortable than our car.

It wasn't easy for me to fall asleep. I didn't think of Ben. Moreover I was worried about the world. I was worried about the fact, that nothing would be like it was before. I was worried about the fact, that I was pregnat. In a world where human were dead but used to walk around. It wouldn't be easy to find a doctor. I wasn't even sure, if we would find a doctor anyway. And I absolutely would need one. In less than 8 months I would give birth to a baby. To a new being. And I would probabely die, if I got no help. And my child would die, too.

I knew my aunt was a good vet. But I wasn't an animal and so my child wasn't.

I kept thinking about these things a little, before I finally fall asleep.

The next morning I noticed a little girl and a man who both came out of the barn with Kenny.

"Who are these people, Katjaa?"

"I don't know, dear..."

We made our way to the little girl with her cap and her sweet-looking curls. She wore a little dress with was a bit faded.

"Hey you. How are you?"

The girl looked around before answering the question I asked.

"Fine.. thanks."

I don't know why, but right at this moment I started to think about my baby. I wondered if it would be as cute as this little girl was.

Unconscious I touched my belly.

"Honey, Duck and Emilia, this is Lee and... what's the girls name?"

The man looked at us, before he continued to speak.

"Clementine."

Kenny repeated the name.

"Oh, that is a very pretty name", my aunt said.

The little girl called Clementine answered with a shy but cute "Thanks".

I looked at the girl. She reminded me of my little sister Sandra. I tought that Clementine might be the same age as her.

"So your name is Clementine, huuh? U got a nickname or s'thing like that?", I asked.

The girl looked to the man and than back to me.

"No... noo."

"So, would you mind if I call you Clem?"

Before she could answer, Shawn made his way to us.

"Well, we should go to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the faste we fix the fence the better."

"Yeeeah, think so too", the man named Lee said.

"Fine I gotta help ya.. four hands are better than two", Kenny said.

"Ohhh daaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, can't I come with you? I really wanna help! And I can help. You'll see.."

"Honey, I don't think it's a good idea. He..."

"Oh Katjaa, let's have him some fun."

"Mom, pleaseeeee..."

"Alright, fine. But watch out okay?"

"Yes moooom.. thaaaaanks.."

Kenny, Duck, Lee and Shawn went straight to the fence.

Katjaa, Clem and me stayed were we where.

"So Clementine, do you wanna play something? Like hide and seek?"

I recognized that Clem was very shy. I did my best to cheer her up, but I wasn't successful.

She shook her head and eyed Lee again.

I lowered my head and sat down next to my aunt.

"How are u feelin' Em?"

"Fine, I guess."

"What about your belly?"

"It's fine, too."

"You know, it will not be easy...But I want you to know that you can count on me and Kenny. We'll help you, as good as we can."

"I know.. thanks a lot."

Kenny came back to us and went into the barn.

"Need something to drink", he said.

After some minutes we suddenly heard a sream. It was Duck.

I don't know how, but Duck made it to turn on the tractor he was sitting on. And this tractor now laid on Shawn.

As if this wasn't enough some walkers tried to catch Shawn and Duck.

I saw that Shawn's leg stuck under the tractor. Lee tried to pull him away, but the tractor was to heavy to move. Then he tried to shove the tractor away. But this wasn't possible.

I helped him but at least I wasn't helpful at all. I was to weak.

Kenny who heard his son screaming too made his way to us.

He looked at us in shock.

"Come on Kenny, help me", Lee begged.

I looked at Kenny.

"It's allright. Help him. I'm going to pick Duck."

And so I did. I got him down and ran to Katjaa.

Kenny tried to help Lee, but they weren't successful. Shawn got bitten. And there was just one way to help him.

They had to shot him.

But before they were able to do it, Hershel came up to them, worried about the sream and noise he heard.

"What he hell is wrong he..."

He saw his son. Bitten and sreaming for help.

"Shaa...Shaawn? What did you both do to him you little assholes?"

"Daaad, pleea..please. Heel..help me."

Hershel wasn't really sure what do to now.

"You have to kill him. He got bitten. I am.. I am sorry", Lee sadly said.

"I see it, you fucking bastard. Go and leave us. NOW."

"Buuut..", Lee wanted to say, but he got cut off by Kenny.

"C'mon man. There is nothing we can do for him.."

They both left the scenario and came back to us.

"What happened?", Katjaa asked."

"Tell u later, just gotta go now..U guys comin' with us?", Kenny asked Lee.

Lee just slighty nodded.

"Is the man gonna be alright, Lee?", Clementine said.

"I don't know."

He lied but I knew why he did it.


	5. Our way to Macon

Two weeks...

It has been two damn weeks for our way to Macon...

Now and then we stopped to search for supplies and to breath fresh air- if u can call the air outside fresh... don't forget the walkers and other things... so the only thing u are breathing is a mix of air, blood and guts.. and this smell caused that I have to puke more than I wanted to...

Lee was always giving me a weird look, but never said something..

Till that day..

"Hey, you alright?", Lee asked after I vomited for more than 10 minutes.

"Yeaaah, thanks, everthing is fine..."

"Everthing is fine.. of course everthing is fine, Em.." Kenny railed.

"Man just tell me what wrong with her..we are a group. Don't ya think I have to know, whats going on with her? She is ill, right?"

"Yeaaah "ill"..

"Lee it's not that easy. But u're right. You deserved to know the truth..Em is pregnant.." Katjaa said as cautious as she could.

"Whaaaat?"  
"Yup.."

"What are we going to do now? We can't look after a baby, can we?"

"I don't know Lee..I am very afraid of the whole situation. It won't be easy.. You know I am a vet and not a doctor.. I.. I don't know if I'll be able to help her.. by.. giving birth to her child. I am very afraid that she might die.. " Katjaa said with a worried expression on her face.

"Who's the father? I meaan-"

"A boy she dated, I think.."

"Is he.. is he dead?"

"I don't know it, Lee. She doesn't talk about it that much. We just know his name.. thats all."

"Ermm..."

"We just have to go on.. and wait..."

"Hey you guys ready with chatting? Let's go!" Kenny screamed.

Later in the truck I talked to little Clem.

"Are you really having a baby?"

"Yeaaah I think so.."

"Ohh..."

"Don't worry Clem. Everthing will be alright.."

"I hope it will be a girl..I don't like boys.."

"Heyyy. I am a boy!" Duck shouted.

"You see.. he's always so jittery and tries to fight with me. And she always wants to show me spiders.. And I don't like spiders. They're so hairy and they have got eight legs. I don't like it.. Girls are much quiter and sweeter and they don't want to play with insects" Clementine whispered to me, while she was smiling.

I just nodded and touched my belly.

It might be unreal and unbelievable, but sometimes I forget about my pregnancy. At least I tried it. It's mean and unfair, but I always hoped that I got a miscarriage.

I always wanted a child. But not now. Not in this world. Not with these things around me.

That's the reason I was happy, when we found nothing to eat, to drink.

I know it was selfish, 'cuz Duck and Clem are both little kids and need something to eat...

But I just wished to end it. I wished to end my days.. Together with my unborn child...

Some days later we arrived Macon. We ran out of gas, so we had to stop amid the city. I have to admit it, 'cuz it was definetely our fault that some walkers came towards us..

Kenny saw a man who stood behind a car. He thought he would be one of us. I mean a lively guy. But he, I mean IT, wasn't. And Kennys sream just enticed other walkers, too.. So we were in the middle of a big mess..

Suddenly we heard a gunshot. We turned around to see a women and a man shooting some of the walkers.

"Come over here" the man screamed.

We ran to the man and in a building behind him. That building was a drug store and what we didn't know was that this drug store belonged to Lee's family.

Inside the store were more people. A women and an older looking man. Probably father and daughter. And another man. He was looking like the typical a momma's boy. But all in all he seemed to be very friendly.

"What the hell are doing? Why are you bringing these people inside the store? We don't even know them.."

"Lilly calm down. They needed help. And look they got to little kids with them. We couldn't let them outside to die!"

"I don't care about the kids. We have our own group. We don't need more group members."

"LOOK. One of these bastards is bitten. We have to kill him. NOW."

The man who seemed to be the dad of the women called "Lilly" pointed to .. DUCK?"

"What? Are you stupid? He is defintely NOT bitten!" I shouted.

"Are you speaking to me little girl?" the man said to me. He nose nearly touched my nose.

"YES I did u idiot. My cousin ISN'T bitten. Can you dig it?"

"What-"

"Stop it dad. And you should shut the fuck up."

"He's going to be one of these things. We have to kill him..." Larry sreamed again.  
" My son isn't bitten.." Kenny shouted as well.

"So? What's then with all the blood? Huhh? Where does it come from?"

"It's not HIS. It's by one of the walker.."

"Stop kidding, old man. I know what it is.."

"Larry, please. Let's examine the boy..." Glen tried to say.

"Examine? NO! I won't waste time, till he turns and bite all of us.."

"You son of bitch. HE is NOT bitten. I swear to God if u don't shut up I'll kill you."

"I just care about my daughter. I don't want her to die. So, I have to kill this little boy, 'cuz he IS bitten and he will bite us..."

"Please. He is not bitten. Just look.." Katjaa showed Duck's arm " there is no bite. You see?"

Katjaa begged and Larry seemed to get soften.. He just SEEMED.

"This is all just..." Larry said while he went away.

"Alright. But u all won't stay here. This is our place. Not urs. You have to leave.."

Lilly left the discussion and went over to her dad..

"Ha, do you really think my family want to stay with a bitch like you? Forget it yo-" Kenny shouted after her.

"Kenny c'mon. Calm down for a second.."

"Calm down? How should I calm down with her around me..."

"Okay guys shut ur traps! Who are you by the way? It's not very polite to shout out loud altough we rescued ur little asses.." the women with the gun intervened.

"Fine.. I am Lee and this is Clementine."

"Nice to meet you Clementine. My name is Carley."

"He.. hello" said Clementine.

"This little hothead here is Kenny." Kenny nodded angrily.

"What? Hothead? U-"

"Kenny. Please. I am Katjaa and this are Duck and Emilia."

"Just call me Em. Or Mila." I said.

"Nice to meet u all." Carley said.

"Hey, I am Glenn and this is Doug. Nice to meet you, too."

"And.. yeahh.. these to guys" he said and pointed to Lilly and the man "are Lilly and her dad Larry. They're a bit difficult to get on with. But.. yeeahh.. Ya know.."

"Ya, I totally understand what do you mean..."

Lilly gave me a dirty look. I just tried to smile back, as she turned around with a little "huff".

"So, where do u come from?" Glenn asked.

"My family and I come from Florida."

"Ohh thats pretty cool.. I've been in Florida for two or three times."

"Yup it's the best place you can live." Kenny answered.

"U wanna go back there?"

"Do I look like a dumbass?" Kenny shoutet.

"So whats your plan? Where do you want to go to?"

"We-"

"AHHHHH..."

We turned around to see, that Clem got attacked by a walker.

"Cleeeeeeeeeeem" Lee sreamed.

"Jesus." Larry said shocked.

Lee and I hurried up to Clementine, but Lee tripped and and toppled. Luckily I managed to save Clementine at the eleventh hour.

But the walker was still alive. Now, he tried to bite me. It wasn't that easy to pull it away from me. It was heavy and strong, but I wasn't. Luckily Carley shot him right in his head and saved my life therefore.

Lee who managed to stand up, came to us and hugged Clementine as solid as he could.

"You alright, Clem?"

"I think so.. but.. he tried to bite me, Lee!"

"I know sweety, I know."

Then Lee turned to me and said "thanks for savin' her"

"Don't mention it" I replied.

"Are u alright so far?" Carley asked.

"Yeaaaah, Im good. Thanks for saving my ass."

She nodded and turned back to the group.

"Shit. Shit shit. You see? Thats all YOUR fault! If u hadn't came here, these wouldn't have come here too.." Larry suddenly said while he came sprinting towards us.

"Dad please..Calm dow-"

"What? Thats not our fault! Your fucking guys should be lucky that you hadn't been attacked before.."

"They just recognized us just because U made them of us! So it's your fucking fault!"

"Daaaaad.."

"Just listen to your little bitch of a daughter.."

"BITCH? MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A B-"

Suddenly Larry started to sream, grabbed his chest and started to breath very heavy.

"Dad.. DAD? Oh shit.. Dad, dad ..! You hear me? Try to calm down. Please. Just relax.."

"Myy..mmmmy pills.." Larry said under his heavy breath.

"What's wrong with him Lilly?" Lee asked.

"He.. he has got a weak heart.. I think he got a heart attack right now.."

"Oh shit, what can we do now?"

"He.. he needs some of the ni-"

"Nitrogylcerin pills?" Katjaa suddenly said.

"Yeaahh but we are out.. I looked for them EVERYWHERE. But I couldn't find one of them.. There might be some in the pharmacy, but the key is missing and I don't know, where it is..Please, I know my dad acted like an asshole, but he needs them. Please, I need them. I need to get them.."

"Just ur dad? What about you? U actes as well as-"

"Kenny pleaase." Katjaa said and tried to calm hin down.

Kenny crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Alright I'll try to find a way in it." Lee finally said.

"Thank you so much..."

Kenny ordered that each of us should search for somethin' useful. Glenn suggested to go to a Motel, which should be not far from us away. He wanted to find some gas, so that we could leave Macon.

We agreed.

Lee gave him one of Clementine's walkie-talkie, to stay in contact with Glenn.

After he left, Lee tried to find the key of the pharmacy.

I stayed with Katjaa and Duck and tried to comfort him and to calm him down.

"How are u feelin', honey?"

"Fine, thanks Katjaa.."

Oh yeah.. I didn't like the way she spoke.. he would end in one of this conversation I don't wanna end in...

"You know, Em, I am very happy you saved Clem..."

"Yaa..."

"I know, you don't want to talk about it, but you have to be careful as well. It's not only you anymore. It's you AND your baby..". Luckily Katjaa spoke softly, so nobody could hear it.

"Katjaa.."

"You are not happy, I know. And you are desperate. But you have to stop acting like u weren't pregnant.."

"I don't want to be.."

"Humph but u are.. what if you lose your baby?  
"I WANT to lose it. And I'll do everything to-"

"Stop talking like that. You'll be a mom soon. You should start to act like a grown- up and-"

"But I am NOT a grown-up. And thats it. I don't want to talk about ever again." then I left them and made my way over to Carley.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey. U fine?"

"Yup, why not?"

"U look a bit peaky."

"Yeaaah I know.. it's just the whole situation. Not more.. What's with this?" I said and pointed to the radio in her hand."

"Oh this.. I tried to fix it, but I think it's broken. Just wanna hear what's going on in the world."

There was silence and after a few seconds I said. 

"There have to be people outside, who try to save us..."

"I hope so.."

At a single blow we heard Glenn who talked to Clem at the walkie-talkie.

"I am in a misery here.. and I .. ehm yeah I kinda need ur help."

"Okay Glenn, where exactly are you?"

"I am stuck here still at the motor inn.."

"Okay. Just be quiet. We gonna come and get you.."

"Thanks and please hurry up.."

"Can't I come with u?" I begged.

"Are you crazy? You'll stay here with us.. you're just a little girl. You can't even kill a spider.. how will you kill a walker?"

"I can do it. Just give me a chance.."

"I would give you a chance.. but noow" he looked to my belly "u won't get it. And that is my last word...and MY word is MY bond..."

"Sorry Em. It's better you stay here..Just look after Clem okay?" Lee asked.

"Yeaaah alright. If I have to.."

"Thanks.."

"Why did Kenny act like he did? What's wrong with.. Em? That's her name?"

"Yeah it is.. I am not supposed to talk about it..Sorry."

"But she wasn't bitten, was she?"

"No, no she wasn't..."

Carley looked at Lee suspicious.

"What..?" he asked after he noticed her glimpse.

"Nothin'" she said simply.

Both managed to rescue Glenn and went back to the drug store.

After they arrived Lee took the key he found outside and went together with Lilly into the pharmacy.

Fortunately say found the pills Lilly's dad needed, but unfortunately they tripped the pharamacy alarm, so all the walkerd around the drug store and I guessed 1000 other walkers too, heard it and made their way to the drug store.

They accomplished to get into it and after a few seconds we were surrounded by them.

Practically.

Carley, Lee, Kenny and Glenn ried to shoot them, while the rest of us tried to get out of the hell...

I wanted to help them too, but Katjaa said "no" and tugged me out of the mess.

We ran to our truck, filled it up with gas and waited for Kenny and the rest...

Luckily, they arrived some moments later..without Doug.

"Where is Doug?" I asked while jumping out of the truck.

"The hell.. get into the truck.. he's dead. We gotta leave. NOW."


	6. Hello again

_**Hello everybody!**_

**_First of all, I wanna thank all of you for your reviews and of course thanks to the people who follow my story and who made it to their favourites!_**

**_I am really grateful for your interest in my story!_**

**_And secondly I wanna say sorry that youuu had to wait for such a long time! But I try to upload more often._**

**_By then THANK you again!_**

* * *

_Hello again.._

**Three months later..**

During these three months my belly grew and grew. It wasn't that big now but the people around me become more and more suspicious.

That's because I needed to vomit neary every day, since we arrived at the Motor Inn.

"What the hell is wrong with her?", I heard Larry asking.

"Well, thats's none of your business", said Kenny angrily.

"Wait. She belongs to our group. And I think we ALL want to know what's wrong with her. Am I right?", Lilly suddenly said.

"Kenny he is right. They have a right to know."

I looked back at Katjaa. I was so damn afraid, of how the group would react. But I knew that there was no other way.

Eventually my belly will grow and I'll get thicker and thicker? And then what? Tell them it's because I ate to much?

And where did I get that food from?

No! Now was the time to tell the truth, even if it will be hard.

Katjaa just nodded. I sighed badly.

"I.. I .. I am pregnant."

It was out. I was afraid of the others so I kept looking on the ground.

"You are WHAT?"

"Stop screamin' at her, old man."

"You call me an old man?"

"Yes, I do."

"How dare you..."

"Dad, shut up."

"What? ME? What about him?", Larry said while pointing at Kenny.

"You BOTH shut the fuck up. Mila, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lilly used to call me Mila. Like Ben always did. My real name was Emila. And Lilly didnt really like the name "Em". So she started to call me Mila.

We went back to her room, when she started to speak to me.

"That's true? You are pregnant?"

"Ye..yes."

"How far are you in?"

"Well, till we are for about three months at this place... it must be.. ehhm.. I think I am four month pregnant."

"Fourth month hm? How old are you again?"

"15."

"And you are really sure about it? Did you make a pregnancy test?"

"No.. not really. But I didn't get my period for about eight week orso..I only know that I didn't get it for a long time. And.. and I also..you know..." I pulled up my shirt and showed her my belly. There was just a light bump. It was really small. But there it was. A little bump. A sure sign that there was a baby. MY baby.

Lilly kept staring at my belly, when she cleared her throat.

"So, what's your plan now?"

"Exuse me?"

"I mean... do you know, how to give birth to a child?"

Not exactly."

"You think Katjaa might be able to help you?"

"I hope so.."

"Well, okay. Lets get back to the others. We'll find a solution. Sometimes, when it's nearer the time"  
"I am allowed to stay here?"

"Of course u are! You think I'll kick you out of the group?"

"I am not sure, if the other have the same opinion as you."

"They have, believe me." Lilly said while leaving the room.

I stayed some more seconds and touched my belly.

"Everything will be alright" I said to me.

Some days later Kenny, Lee and Marc where on the prowl. They were looking for something to eat.

Unfortunately they didn't find anything the last days.

Marc was a guy, who joined the group some days after we found the Motor Inn.

He got a lot of food with him, so he was allowed to stay.

But this food was neary gone, so Kenny and Lee and also Marc went to find some animals everyday.

I was allowed to help them, because of my pregnancy. It was just too dangerous for me. I could tumble or I could swoop down on my belly.

Believe it or not, even Larry cared about me AND my unborn child.

"We got wounded. Open the gates."

I was sitting with Clemmy and Duck while I heard them sreaming and turned around so see Lee and Kenny, both carrying a man who looked familiar to me.

And there was another guy with them.  
He wore a blue college jacket and had got dirty blond hair. He was tall, taller than me that's for sure.

He was good looking..

"Who is he? Damit! I know that I know him. From where do I know him?"

Unfortunately he was to far away from me to see his face.

"C'mon. Turn around...Let me see who you are.." I thought.

"Who do you think you are bringing new people here?", Lilly sreamed.

"Lilly he's wounded. And the boy.. he's just a kid."

"I don't care if he is a good or not. We don't need new people. We have our own group."

"Lilly, we couldn't just leave them. They were alone."

"So what? That's a reason to bring them here? We dont't even know them?"

"You didn't know me, too, but I stayed.. So-"

"Yeah, but YOU got food with you? What about them? Did they have food? Or something to drink?"

"No", I heard the boy saying.

"C'mon and see what I drew.." Clemmy said to that boy.

"What? No, thanks.. I..-"

"Just come on..."

Clementine tugged his hand.

Both came closer and closer.

"Who's that?" Duck said.

Consequently I turned around and saw who the boy was.

_Ben._


	7. Nice to meet u Ben Paul

_**Hey! I wanted to make this chapter and also some more other chapters a bit different. I would like to show you how Ben and Mila meet. It might take a while, but I absolutely wanted to do this! So, if u think thats boring or something, I am sorry but I promise it will be better soon. Just wait for the other chapters.**_  
_**Seee yaa! 3**_

* * *

This guy in front of me was Ben.

Ben. BEN. BEN!

I didn't know how to react so I just nodded and turned my head back to Duck.

I think he was as shocked as I was. His eyes were twice as big as normal.

I heard him calling my name, but I wasn't able to say something...

* * *

"Oh damit..." I hit my head against the table over and over again.

"What's wrong Mila?"

"Look at it." I showed my friend my maths test.

"Thats not good, isnt it?"  
"Nooo, not really."

I sighed. I was bad at maths. So bad, that my teacher stopped saying any mean things to me while giving the test papers back.

Mr. Johnson was known as a strick math teacher who always had a bad joke on his lips. Especially to the pupils who were bad at maths. Like me.

But I was a basket case. He always tried to tease me, so I would start to do something against his bad sayings. But I didn't.

I mean I tried. I really did.

Even my mom ordered a special private tutor. She said, that he would be the best tutor far and wide.

"All the people got better marks. Even these people who aren't as clever as you are."

But there was no help for me.

I didn't understand maths and thats it.

This "special tutor" surrendered very soon and I was alone again. Just me and my maths problems.

My mom also stopped helping me, because she thought that I played the fool, because I didn't want a tutor. But that was not true!

But she didn't believe me.

"You know, there is this boy. I think he is one or two years older. I think you know him by sight..."

"Hmm?"

"He is taller than we are, but not that much. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes I think. His name is Trevor or something like this."

"I think u mean Travis."

"Yeeeeah exactly thats him! So you know him?"

"Sadly I do."

"He is so annoying, isn't he? Nevertheless he is a good student in maths!"

"Really? How do you know?"

"Well, he always tried to approuch some girls. But he isn't very succesful."

"How?"

"He goes to the girls and says: "Hey, u looked like u needed help! Can I help you?"

"And the girls always laugh or flip him the bird. I'm so sorry for him.."

"U aren't..."

My friend just stick out her tongue before she started to talk again.

"Who cares, the point is that he is good in maths!" My friend grinned broadly.

"So what? Do you think, I go to him and ask him to help me? Do I look silly or somethin' like this?!"

"I knew that u wouldn't. So I did it for you."

"You.. what?"

"I asked him and he said yes. Well, first of all he wanted to see a picture of you.. an-"

"Why would he ask something like this?"

"Oh, he just wanted to check if it pays."

"What the hell?"

"Damn, Mila. He just said that he didn't want to help "ugly"girls. But I showed him a picture of you and he said yes. Oh and I should tell u, that u have a beautiful smile.."

"Micky (thats my friends name btw ;)) are u serious? I don't even know him."

"He's cool." I looked at her sceptically. "No, for real. I think he is cool. And he wants to help you!"

"So, do have to do something?"

"What do u mean?"

"Does he do it voluntarily? Or do I have to pay for it?"

"Maybe he wants a kiss or som-"

"MICKY!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. He wants to do it without any consideration."

"You absolutely sure about it?"

"Yes I am. And if he wants to do something like this, I'll kick his little ass."

"And when does the tutor start?"

"Today. In five minutes to be honest. I said u'll meet him in the cafeteria."

"Alright. U comin' with me?"

"Naaaah, I gotta go."

"Really?"

"Yup. You can do this. I know it Mila. See yaa.. and enjoy the time."

Micky winked and left the classroom.

I sighed deeply before I left the room too. I made my way to the cafeteria.

I expected to find Travis. Instead I found another boy. When he saw me he stood up and walked up to me.

"H..hi.. u Emila?"

"Yeah, but please call me Mila. Or Em. That's up to you. What do u want?"

"Oh.. okay. Ehhm.. yeah.. u're waiting for Travis, right?"

"Yeahhh..."

"Well, he can't help you today.. He has a date or somethin'..." Ben scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ohh really?"

"Yeaaah.. I am sorry.. he wanted me to tell you.."

I looked at my watch.

"Glad.. just because of him I missed my bus... this..."

"I.. I can take you home if u want.. Just as a compensation.."

I wasn't sure. I mean, I didn't even know the name of the boy in front of me. But he didn't look like he could hurt me.

The boy recognized my hesitation.

"I don't have to.. it was just an offer."

"It's okay. It would be very nice.. I just thought about, that I don't know your name..."

"Oh, yeah. It's Ben. Ben Paul."

"Hi Ben Paul. I am Emilia. Emilia Castellana...


	8. The way your name sounds

Hello everybody! I know I haven't updated for such a long time. I don't even know, if somebody still reads the story.

But I don't like this story to be unfinished. So I try to end it in a few days or weeks..

So thank u all for reading it so far :)))

As I told you before I am going to tell you the story of how Ben and Mila met and how they got the lovely couple...

Have fun! :)

Greets :)))

* * *

Weeks went by and Travis really helped me with my math problem. My marks weren't that good but they were better than before and moreover I wasn't in danger to fail the class.

Believe it or not, but Travis and I became very good friends. I liked him even he was such a freak. But I think that this was cute and special about him.

I don't know why, but it was very easy for me to talk to him and to talk about my mother and my f* life.

Yeah.. my life wasn't easy.

To be honest it was hard. More than that. It was terrible. I often thought about to put an end to it.

All because my mom was a bad person.

I don't know why, but my mom hated me. Well, I don't even know, if "hate" is the right word the way she feels for me. I think she doesn't feel something for me.

My mom got married to another man. He was Russian. His name was Leo.

At the beginning I really really liked him. He was the dad I never had. My biological father left me when I was a little girl.

He was married to another woman. So he wasn't able to be a dad for me, because he already had other children. He tried to conceal me. He said that I wasn't his daughter.

My mom loved him, but he left her for this other woman.

So she hated me and put the blame on me. It was my fault, that my father left her.

It was my fault that she was married to Leo now.

Nevertheless she did the best she could, She wanted me to have a better life than she had. So she wanted, that I got better marks

But she didnt give me love. I never knew the love between a mother and her child.

I never did and I never would.

I told Travis everything about my mom. And he didnt say anything about it. Just " u deserve something better than this".

Okay, to be honest there was another reason I spent most of the time with Travis.

It was because of Ben.

That one day when Travis went on a day and was too busy to teach me, Ben and I spent the whole day together.

He took me home, but we kept talking in front of the house since my mom called me to tell me to come in because dinner was ready.

"Emilia, dinner is ready. Are u ready to come in or should I tell Lucy ( she was our housemaid) to come out and feed u, while u are sitting in that car?"

"No mom. I'll be there. But just give me five minutes."

"I dont care about how long it takes for u to come in. But dont blame me or Lucy or your sisters when there is no food left, when u come in.."

"I won't"

I sighed and looked up the house. I hated it.

"So, thanks again for takin' me home, Ben.."

Oh, I liked the way his name sounds. Ben. Ben Paul.

"N..no problem Mila."

"I should go now. See u Ben Paul."

"Yeaah.. see you."

I opened the passenger door and hoped he would call me back. Call my name. Make me turn around. But he didnt.

I closed the door, waved goodbye to him and went back to the house.

He still didnt call me...

"Who was this guy Emilia? Dont tell me u got a boyfriend?!"

"He is not my friend.."

"I didnt ask that."

".. and he is not my boyfriend.."

"Good for you. Dont u dare to have a boyfriend without my permission!"

"I would never to this to you.." I said in a slimy voice, while I picked a plate with some potatoes, peas and sauce.

Later that day my friend Micky called me.

"Hey beautiful. How was ur date with special Travis?"

"He was not there..."

"He.. what? What are u talking about?"

"I entered the cafeteria but he wasnt there."

"U duck out, didnt u?"

"No. I didnt. I swear he wasnt there."

"This mo..Wait I call him and tell him that he is a slimy git..."

"Micky no...he.."

But she hang up.

I waited to call her again. But she didnt. After an hour or two I decided to call her back, as I got a message.

It was by Ben.

It said:

"Hi Mila. This is Ben. I know it might be impolite to write you.. I mean u dont even know me so far. But.. but I really liked it today.. Please dont think I'm a jerk or something. There is no need to write back. I just wanted to say "hi" and thanks for the day.

Ben Paul."

Oh, oh oh I liked the way his name sounds...


End file.
